Aftermath
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Why are there no Simon, Kable stories? lol. Eventual M I'm thinking SPOILERS! Don't read if you haven't seen the movie.
1. Storytime

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

(A/N) Soooo, I know you guys are probably wondering where the chapters are for my other stories, right? Well, I put a poll up on my profile and if you want your say, go ahead and vote on it. I'll be checking back periodically. If no one votes, then I guess you guys are fine with the rare update every now and then, lol. But anyway, I recently watched Gamer and fell in love with Kable and Simon. So I went looking for some oneshots or whatever aaand I didn't find any! I was like DOOD, whats up with this? I guess I'll have to break out the old pen and paper and write something! So with out further waiting, here it is!!!

* * *

"Kable, can I ask you something?"

Simon's voice echoed through his head like a whisper, a ghost. "What kid? We're kind of busy," The black haired man growled, popping a few rounds off into a player before ducking beside a car for a few seconds of rest. A grenade went off next to the metal shelter, ringing in his ears and making him crouch before peeking above the hood of the car.

"Can I talk with you after this?" The sincere question caught the con off guard. Kable felt something deep down in his gut churn before making a mad dash and roll past the shelter.

"You're talking to me right now kid," Kable pulled a large, red tipped shell from a pouch on his jacket, loading it into the launcher of his gun, he fired, setting it off. The shell went whistling up into the air before bursting a part and quickly finding a target to explode into a hundred different pieces.

"You know what I mean, you smart ass," Simon took a moment to direct Kable from car to car, killing guys as he went. Dirt flying from the hills was a minor annoyance because of the flying bike riders, constantly being shot and lit on fire. He knew what the kid was talking about, and he didn't particularly like where it was going.

"I don't think its such a good idea, kid." Kable ducked behind the shell of a car, a grenade sent a fellow con into chunky, red bits just a few yards away, the noise, the confusion, it was all too real, and he hated it.

"Why not? Think of all the shit we've been through," Simon protested slightly.

"You mean what _I've _been through?" Kable growled low, hurling himself over the barrier, gun blazing a trail of death ahead of him.

"Minor detail," Simon replied. " but seriously, think about it. Player and Slayer meeting? The press would go wild," Simon's voice was starting to irritate Kable as he wound his way through the almost maze like debris and hills of stomped dirt.

"So it would all just be a publicity gag."

Simon stared at the screen, body bent just slightly as he continued to direct Kable, firing at 2 more guys before dashing further into the map, under some fallen concrete and into what looked like a parking garage. Unload magazine, reload, keep going.

"No."

Kable would have laughed his head off at the boy's so called "reply", but being shot at didn't really constitute the sort of time to be laughing. "You can't lie worth shit, kid."

Simon glared at the screen, wishing he could punch the Slayer, but the guy would probably turn him into paste before he got a second shot in.

"Kable," Simon started, he stopped when they exited the garage into a street filled with containers and things on fire. "wait, lets not find the save point just yet," he said.

The dark haired man would've asked why, if he wasn't so rudely directed over to a container. He felt like a coward, just hiding behind the thing, waiting for whatever might pop out. He hated the nanex. Although something did pop out, after a quick struggle with Castle's hired dog, Kable was trying to saunter away before the guards got to him.

"What do you want, kid? Just spit it out!"

"I want to see you Kable, I-" Simon paused with hesitance. "I want to get to know you."

Kable heard both Simon's words and his own heavy breathing in his ears. That was ridiculous, wasn't it? Some 17 year old kid wanted to get to know him? A silently framed, and convicted con, who had family on the outside. His grip on the gun tightened till his knuckles turned white, gritting his teeth he finally replied with a restrained answer.

"Simon," the husky voice made Simon pause entirely, his attention completely on Kable, "drop it."

The dark, chocolate haired teen stared at the screen, it wasn't the answer he was looking for. Wiping a hand over his face, Kable in turn doing the same, he sighed. "Alright."

Kable watched the guards start for him. "Not that you don't seem like a nice kid, I just don't think it would be right," Kable said.

Simon didn't reply, only watched as the men in black forcefully took hold of his icon. "Kable, don't think we're done just cause the mission is over," Simon whispered.

The black haired man struggled against his captors, "Yeah, I know," he said softy.

With the last of his reply fading into silence, Simon watched the status of the last mission come onto his screen.

* * *

It was a painstakingly long week before he was in contact with Kable again. Though their session was less than pleasing when things got down to it. While he had told Kable where he lived, the convict was less than pleased to hear it in the beginning. Simon was quietly pleased with himself, till the man went cuckoo for coco puffs. He watched as Kable chugged the vodka and went running a muck in a drunken stupor. He watched, conflicted between being mad, amused and worried.

"Kill something!" he practically shouted, frustrated as the rest of the convicts were already moving ahead. He paced quietly, watching his points go up by 1 with a Swarm kill from Kable. He briefly thought the guy should feel lucky he had bought those things, or they wouldn't be getting anywhere right now.

Although, there was something to be said as he watched the man make his way so valiantly. Even with his attention all over the place, Kable was still able to look like a damn fine solider out in the field. It wasn't till later, when he saw Kable opening the gas cap of the truck, did he connect the bottle of alcohol and it together. He felt a flush of heat rush into his face when Kable felt like pulling his dick out and flashing it on the screen before taking a leak into the gas tank. Simon wanted to look away, but didn't, he felt like a peeping tom, but Kable didn't seem to care as he stumbled into the truck.

A car chase and the camera getting blown to pieces later, Simon stared at the fuzzy screen surrounding him. Raking both hands through his hair he paced quickly around the room, back and forth. He was freaking out, what was going to happen now!? Disconnecting from the Slayers network he switched to his regular, calm, deep blue screen. Music, videos, webpages and hundreds of e-mails popping up.

"Simon!" A girl's screeching voice made him cringe. He looked to the side to see a young, brown haired, brown eyed girl with way too much makeup on. Her screen name in large letters read; 2KatchaPredator.

"Dammit fangirl, I told you to stop-"

"What have you done! Where's my Kable!?" She demanded.

Simon closed his eyes, trying to block out her questions, he didn't have time for this. Quickly he clapped his hands loudly and the girl's face disappeared. He was going out of his mind, what did this mean for him?

A knock on his door echoed through his apartment and his heart rate increased. That couldn't be good.

* * *

The interrogation wasn't what he would have expected it to be. Pistachio and jelly sandwich, his favorite, some tea and he was good to go. Not saying he answered the questions the way the men would have liked, but he cooperated to the "best" of his ability. Needless to say, it wasn't a surprise to him when he came home to the news spinning a story of him cheating to help Kable escape. Or the hate mail he got the second he entered his Internet room. Even from 2KatchaPredator, Stikkimuffin and the Kumdumpstaz. It wasn't like he was friends with those girls anyway. Though the mail he got from sissypuss, his sister, telling him she didn't believe the press, made him feel not so alone.

Simon almost couldn't believe it the next time he saw Kable. He'd recognise that muscular frame anywhere. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on when Castle started to control Kable, and then it occurred to him. If Kable was still receiving on that open broadcast, then from his own terminal he could help. It wasn't hard to send signals from his room, he just hoped that the nanex would receive them, and just in time. Holding the knife between the men he turned as hard as he could. Pointing the black object toward Castle, slowly, surely and with a brute force backed by some of his own, Kable and he pushed the knife into Castle's gut. With a sickening twist he shoved the knife further before letting go and giving Kable as much free reign as he could.

Though, the second the nanex was switched off, his screen went black and the words, "**Nanex Access Terminated**", appeared, he couldn't help but feel a pang of lonely sadness. He wished, hoped for something to appear on the screen, but nothing did. Instead he rebooted and the neutral blue appeared. Everything so quite and foreign. He stood quietly on the padded floor, wondering, waiting, for anything, a sign, or clue. But nothing came. Holding his hand out he pointed at the flexing cube of music, flicking through it randomly before he prodded his finger and music came on. A low bass reverberated through his chest and a guitar soon followed. Simon floated out of the room and into the hallway, around the corner, past his fish and into the main rooms of his apartment. It was over, all over, it seemed.

The next few days he floated around the apartment, watching the news as it came in. Plagued by e-mails asking for interviews, each would pay handsomely, but he didn't really need the money. Living off his father's bank account was a dream. It was a week after the worldwide incident of Castle's broadcasted death, did Simon really feel life would return to its boring routine. He was in the middle of making himself a pistachio and jelly sandwich when a knock at his door brought him from his hunger driven adventure. Setting the condiments aside on the granite top of the kitchen counter, he wiped his hands off on his pants and walked toward the door.

Moving from cool wooden floors to short carpet he bounded over to the door and whisked it open. He would have spouted out a rude 'what do you want?', if it weren't for the man standing in the hallway on his doorstep. Messy black hair, worn grey green eyes and an awkward smile in, not quite stubble, and not quite a beard, hair. He was speechless, the man before him that had always been out of reach and yet always under his control, was here. Kable, standing before him like a battle hardened angel.

"K-KAble," he whispered, his voice surprised him.

A small, half smile crossed the man's lips, "Hello, Simon."

Simon was silent a few more heartbeats before suddenly snapping to attention, Oh, um, come in!"

Quickly moving from the doorway he gestured for Kable to enter the modestly furnished living room. A moment of awkwardness and the older man entered, he cleared his throat as the door shut. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but what did it matter? If the press pegged him as a potential molester, rapist, whatever, it was a simple meeting and that was all it as to him.

"Nice place you got here," he commented, looking around at the cool, olive colored furniture resting on imposibaly white carpet.

"Yeah, my dad pays for all my stuff, I'm kinda living the teenage dream, ya know?"

Simon watched, putting his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, as Kable looked around and then those grey eyes fell on him. He felt a wave of anxiousness come over him and he opened his mouth to speak, but Kable beat him to it.

"I was reluctant to come at first," he paused, crosing his muscular arms across his chest. "but after I told Angie about you," his eyes pegged Simon with a firm gaze, "she said I should come and say thank you."

The chocolate haired teen raised an eyebrow in interest, "Thank me?"

Kable nodded, "For keeping me alive, as you put it, you're one badass mother fucker," he chuckled as Simon gave a smug smile in return.

"So that's the only reason? You didn't want to see who your player was, just out of curiosity?"

Simon started to walk, slowly around Kable, Kable's keen eyes followed before he spoke, "Maybe a little, but now that I see you. I wasn't missing out on much, was I?" he chuckled as the teenager raised an eyebrow.

It had been a long time since he was able to relax, always at attention when in prison, always watching his back. But his habits still remained, looking over his shoulder, surveying a crowd closer then really needed.

"So, can I get you anything? Water, tea, milk?" Simon asked.

"I really should be go-"

"No wait, come on, you gotta tell me about how you got to Castle's house!" Simon interjected. He was truthfully interested, he had spent days worrying and wondering about his icon.

Kable was caught off guard, he wanted to hear about that? He sighed, the kid was strange, but he guessed he could spare some time to tell of his adventure. "I'll take some water then."

Simon smirked and walked back into the kitchen to get him a glass. Kable wandered further into the flat, looking around as he went. The living room was cozy enough, with a breakfast bar letting visitors see into the kitchen. Walking from the main room to the kitchen, he noticed the assortment of breads, chips and other things on the counter, and wondered just what was stuffed into the fridge.

After coaxing the convict, made solider, made hero, into Simon's Internet room and onto the pillows he had left lying all around the pastel orange floor. Jellyfish, swimming up into black abyss at their own lazy rate, surrounded them in a quite ambiance. Kable was more than amused to somehow find a comfortable position in the weird cushions, finally, with a pillow folded up behind him, legs crossed, water held on his knee, he was good. Simon was across from him, sitting in the middle of the brown and orange pillow, watching him as he started to eat a green and purple sandwich. He thought briefly on where to begin, so he started where he had last talked to Simon and continued from there.

Maybe an hour later, Simon taking in all the juicy, action packed details, he finished. His glass of water empty bedside him, the teenager's sandwhich long gone and devoured. Kable took a breath, letting it out slowly he shrugged, "Now here I am," he gestured around him, "talking with my Player."

Simon was impressed with all he had done, especially finding Angie in Society. Sitting back a little, Simon raked a hand through his hair, "Whoa."

Kable watched him, a calculated gaze, examining his body language, facial expression. The boy was definitely amazed by the noise he made, smiling and yet trying to get a sentence out. The black haired man rubbed a hand over his knee before hefting himself up. "Well, Simon, it was great, but I best be going."

The teenager was quick to stand up with him, taking the glass and following the hero out of the Internet room. They ghosted through the house in silence, Simon placing the glass on the counter before catching up to Kable who was already opening the door. Catching it with his hand he spoke before the man could leave down the hallway and out of the building.

"Thanks Kable, for coming."

The taller of the two shrugged, "No problem." He made to turn and leave, Simon spoke up suddenly, stopping the man.

"Kable," the dark haired man paused, "can I see you again? I mean, I still want to get to know you," Simon asked, he masked the hopefulness in his voice, with sincere interest.

A long, drawn out silence held between the two, their gazes locked, and Simon could see him thinking. "We'll see," came the curt reply and then he was gone, walking down the corridor to the elevator.

Simon wasn't sure what to think, knowing his icon, he was unpredictable and yet sure. Closing the door he locked it and disappeared back into his terminal room.


	2. Rainwater

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

(A/N) Hey peeps, so I'm going to leave the poll open for about a few more days, so after that I'll look at the result and write up a chapter or two for the story with the most votes! Much props to, Nari Starfire and LindiJo, for loving the much desired Simon/Kable pairing and reviewing! I'm excited to write this story and will be updating it! So enjoy peeps!

* * *

Simon laid quietly on his back, using his hands to swipe through lessons of his online high school. After Slayers had practically taken over his life for more than a couple months and he had missed school because of battles, he enrolled into a special online high school. He could still remember the day he had been contacted from the Castle staff about the acceptance of his application into the Slayers online community. He had been filled with such joy, he ended up going out and visiting his parents, announcing the news. Although his mom asked constantly when he was going to get a job, it annoyed him to no end, but at least he had a home made meal out of the trip. Though, returning home meant back to online high school and homework. The homework was a breeze at times, and at others, having to sit for hours just researching was enough for him to get fed up and wander around, yearning to play Slayers.

But what he remembered most, was the first time he signed onto the Slayers network and was assigned his icon. Not much information was given, basic info, weight, height, and other useless tid bits. Useless, till he received a picture of his icon so he could familiarize himself with who he would be playing. That was the beginning of Simon's curiosity, from there, it grew, with every battle, every kill, every bullet shot, he wanted to know more. What was the man behind the gun like? It nagged at his mind for weeks, and then the girls started to show up. His attention was briefly entertained by girls flashing their tits and sending pictures, but for Simon, it was no closer to him discovering just what Kable was about. Till Humanz intervened and brought to light Kable's deep and rough voice. How the man so effortlessly accepted Simon's voice and presence in his mind.

Now, it was over, but he had no intention of returning to high school, the year was almost over anyway. He didn't have many friends around him, most were online buddies he had met through Slayers forums. After that, his high school career was over, a couple months off and then he would have to decide if he wanted real college classes, or to continue with the online classes that seemed to be suiting him well enough. He clicked on a new lesson and began to read the instructions, well, he would have, if the screen didn't suddenly morph into a cute, blonde haired, blue eyed girl.

He gave an exasperated sigh, "Stikki, get off my network, I'm working on school shit."

The girl pouted a moment before speaking, "I just wanted to know when I would get to see you, in person I mean. What with Slayers over for you and all."

Simon pressed the heels of his palms into his closed eyes. "It's not over." He hated the girl now, sure, getting to see her tits for free and occasionally watch her masturbate had its advantages, now, it just wasn't appealing. Near the end of his run with Kable, those kinds of benefits, girls throwing themselves at him, just didn't have the same interest for him, not like his desire to talk with Kable and get to know him. No, what he wanted more of, though he wasn't sure he could admit it, was Kable. More Kable, more stories told in that dark, husky voice, more staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

Stikkimuffin laughed, "What are you talking about? All the nanex were turned off, no one can play Slayers or Society now!"

Letting his hands drop beside his head, Simon smirked, "Maybe, but that doesn't mean people can't keep in touch by traditional methods."

The blonde haired girl looked confused at the cryptic sentence, "What do you mean?"

"Yo, fuck face," the familiar voice of his sister suddenly interrupted their conversation. She came springing up into view next to Stikkimuffin. "Mom wants to know when you're going to call her."

"Excuse me!" Stikkimuffin protested, "We're in the middle of something here!" Simon rolled his eyes at the inaccurate comment.

Simon watched his sister roll her eyes, one of the things they did practically the same, and glare at the blonde girl, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you flashing your tits like a 1$ dollar hooker?"

Stikkimuffin huffed, suddenly spilling out a concoction of assorted phrases, "You no good little bitch! Who do you think you are!? You look like a fucking 12 year old, get off the Internet before you get mentally raped cause you're too stupid to know what a dick is! Do you even know what a pussy is!?"

His sister opened her mouth to interject, only to be interrupted by Simon clapping his hands and the girl's images were whisked away. It had been a week, two days and 5 hours, yes, Simon and found himself counting the hours after he had seen Kable. He thought Mondays were slow, even though the day was Wednesday, it seemed to be moving at that same, stalled rate. Things seemed bleak, he hadn't even eaten his favorite, pistachio and grape jelly sandwich, in the last 4 days. He wasn't sure why things seemed to be moving so slowly now. Maybe because he was used to seeing Kable every week, and now, it was going to be two weeks soon and- a loud, abrupt knock broke his thoughts.

Sky blue eye snapped open, Simon turned his head and listened to see if he had heard right. Another loud knock made the teenager get up and exit the fake wall of the room. The tingling sensation of low, consistent electricity made his skin crawl just a little, it was like hundreds of bugs crawling on your skin. Navigating the apartment with ease, he could do it in his sleep if he wanted, he walked up to the door and opened it.

"Simon." The sudden, husky voice hit him with a wave of shivers up his spine and made all brain functions stop.

Standing before him, once again, was Kable. In a long, cameo green jacket, soaked and dripping , with what he guessed to be rainwater, onto the corridor floor. "Kable," it was like their first meeting all over again. "Come in," he moved aside and Kable ghosted past. Simon shivered, he could practically feel the cold, rainwater emanating off him like waves.

Shutting the door he opened his mouth to ask what was going on, when he was thrust against the door, large, cold hands squeezing his biceps, almost to the point of painfulness. Kable's large, strong frame practically covered him as the ex-convict moved to loom over the teenager. Simon was speechless, staring up into cold, gray blue eyes as the man searched his own blue for some kind of answer. Kable said nothing, just stared, looking ready to say something, but waiting, waiting for what, Simon didn't know.

"K-Ka,"

"What did you do?" the man's voice was low, almost a growl. The animal like undertone froze what ever was going to come out of the blue eyed teenagers mouth. He stared up at Kable, not sure what to make of the man's current state. He looked angry and confused, but Simon was at a loss to why.

Simon opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again, "What?"

The hands on his biceps began to squeeze hard, he winced as the warm hands were starting to worry him. "What did you do to me? I can't.... I...," Kable couldn't finish his sentence. Instead, he dropped his head, his forehead bumping against Simon's right shoulder, the icon's shoulders sagging before he gave a dejected sigh.

The mocha haired teen watched in utter confusion. He looked at the dark head of hair before him, he could almost feel the air of defeat around him, even his grip had loosened considerably. Simon hesitated, but the closeness of his icon, the heat from his body, he couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. The man's hair was wet, strands clung to his cheek like cold, silken fingers caressing his skin. It was like being in one of his strange, albeit secret, sex dreams. A tinge of red crept into the teen's cheeks and he spoke to try and break the deafening silence

"Kable, what are you talking about?" Simon whispered.

There was a long, drawn out silence, only filled by Kable's even breathing and Simon's questioning stare. It seemed like an eternity to the Player. Was Kable ever going to say anything he wondered. Finally, the black haired man moved, letting the teenager go, calloused hands left the teenager's smooth skin, it sent a chill down Simon's spine. Standing back and straightening up, squaring his shoulders, Kable cleared his throat and answered the teenager.

"I can't.....," he looked at Simon, locking their gazes, "stop thinking about you."

Simon was thankful the door was behind him, cause the phrase hit him like a ton of bricks, his knees felt like they were going to give out if he didn't have something to lean against. His hands twisted uselessly in the fabric of his pajama pants, he wasn't sure what to say. More like, he wasn't sure what he should let spew out of his mouth first. He knew full well that Kable had a wife and child, so where did that put him? Friends, maybe, acquaintances, more than likely, or, Simon could only desire in his wildest dreams, lovers. He almost couldn't believe the thoughts that sprouted up from those 6 little words. Hormone fuelled daydreams of being ravished on every surface of his apartment. No, he had to stop daydreaming and say something, instead of looking like an idiot just standing there and staring.

"You can't?" he squeaked, and flushed when he heard how childish his voice had come out.

Giving a large sigh, Kable wiped a hand over his face and then through his hair, slicking it back with the water. Simon watched the conflicted emotions cross his face handsome face. "Yeah," he trailed off.

"It's probably just the..... lingering nanex connection." It was total crap, but to avoid looking like an infatuated, 13 year old girl, and spilling his guts out, that's all he could come up with.

Kable looked at him, almost in disbelief, but it was faint and Simon thought he saw relief come into focus as the ex-convict looked away. He wondered what was going on in the con's head. What drove him to come trudging through the rain to see him, and ask such an outrageous question? How long had he, Simon, been plaguing the man's thoughts? The curiosity rose up in the teenager, but he didn't voice the questions that burned at the back of his throat.

"Yeah I guess you're right... sorry," Kable finally sighed out.

Simon resisted the urge to reach out and hug Kable, instead, he straightened himself up away from the door. "Don't worry about it," he tried to sound confident in his reply, that he wasn't shaken by the man's confession, he hoped Kable couldn't see through him. He hoped those trained, and experience filled eyes couldn't pick up the blush on his face as he lowered his head a little. The beginning of a bulge in his loose pants, he was even embarrassed at that as he shifted to lean from one leg to another, expertly fixing his problem in a way a teenage boy, filled to the brim with hormones, could only know how to do.

Awkward, almost tangible silenced filled up between them quickly and Kable moved forward. "I'm going to go then."

Stifling a protest, Simon nodded and turned the door knob behind him, opening it and stepping out of the way. Kable looked at the hallway, as if reluctant to leave, but forced himself into the quite corridor.

"Goodbye Kable," Simon said quickly as the man began his quiet escape.

"Bye Simon," the flippant goodbye made the teenager slink back into his apartment.

Was this how things would be? Random and rare showings of this man? Simon leaned up against his closed front door and sighed. Breathing deeply he tried to calm his thundering heart, it beat a rhythm of anxious desire and wouldn't let the heat in his face disappear. If that was truly how it would be, he was satisfied by that.

* * *

Simon was, to say the least, a mess the next day. He woke up in a sweat in the middle of the night. His breaths heavy and loud as he sat up in his bed. The blankets were askew and around his legs, constricted and hot, he thrust himself out of bed and out of the room. His clothes, sweaty, his pajama pants, tight, and the friction, not helping his current situation. Fumbling for the light switch, he flicked it on, grunting as the light momentarily blinded him. Leaning against the counter, staring himself down, he dared not look down at his pants. Sliding a hand down he bit his bottom lip as he slipped them under his waistband. Screwing his eyes shut, he gripped the hard, stiff shaft of his erection. Mouthing dropping open, he let his breath out and moved his hand in a couple, slow, languid strokes. Small noises of pleasure crawled up from his throat and out. He tried not to think of the dream he had so vividly experienced, but it kept repeating in his head.

Gritting his teeth he pulled his hand out, growling as he threw his hands into his hair. Quickly turning from the mirror he leaned the small of his back against the counter edge, he couldn't bear to see how lust ridden his face must look. No, he needed time, he couldn't possibly jack-off to the man he had single handedly kept alive for 28 battles, no, it seemed wrong. Yet with each stroke he had given into, he wanted more and more.

Opening his eyes, he took long, full breaths to calm his pleasure driven heart beat. Dropping his hands to his sides he picked at the edges of his shirt before pealing the fabric off and throwing it to the floor. Stretching a little he flicked the light off and walked out of the bathroom, he needed to ignore his wants and replace them with school work and...... well, he wasn't sure exactly. Maybe he would call up some friends, he didn't know, just anything to take his mind off the handsome soldier. Navigating the apartment in the dark, he found his way to the one bedroom in the place and deposited himself into the bed.

He lay there, for who knows how long, staring into the darkness. His thoughts were swimming and raking at the sides of his mind. There wasn't much else he could think of, Kable, school, few friends and last but not least, Kable. Cringing into the black abyss, he turned on his side. Burying his face into the cool pillow, he tried to force all thoughts from his mind. Nothing was for sure, he could be fooling himself into thinking the convict would actually return after that, spooked, or not, he hoped and wished for it. Sleep was a sneaky mistress and she covered Simon in a veil of sweet, dreamless sleep that Simon, the next morning, couldn't even recollect falling under.


	3. False

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

(A/N) The most updates I've done in the past couples months! Right now the poll is even for a couple stories and I need some more people to shift the votes or I won't be able to decided what to update! So vote, vote, vote! Anyway, another chapter for you, I'm loving this story, and I'm trying to sculpt it as I go I guess you could say. For those of you reading this, thanks! To my reviewers, an even bigger thanks! I could live off reviews, I love them so much lol. I'm updating pretty past, but only because I'll be leaving the internet for the weekend and I won't be able to update then, so on to the next chapter and away we go!

* * *

Simon was less than pleased as he woke to the sound of a knock on his door. Though when his arraynged themselves in order, he was up and out of his warm bed in no time. Hurrying over to the door he thrust it open, only to have his heart sink and drop into the pit of his stomach. Narrowing his ocean blue eyes he spoke.

"What do you want?"

With little less then a hello, the girl pushed past and entered the apartment, his sister wasn't one for formal greetings. Sighing loud enough so that she could hear, he slammed the door shut, crossing his arms over his bare chest and turned to face her.

"Just what the hell do you want?"

Dropping the bag that had been on her back to the couch, she gave an innocent, albeit false, smile and finally spoke.

"I'm hiding from the police, boyfriend almost got caught selling drugs and shit. I'm guna crash here for the night."

Simon could feel his blood pressure rising, "So why are you here then?"

"Cause they came to the house," she started to untie her black boots, "and started asking me questions, I didn't feel like answering."

Simon opened his mouth to speak, but his sister so effortlessly interrupted as she threw her boots to the side, "Plus, I need somewhere to stash his stuff," she chuckled before pulling off her jacket.

"Do our parents know?" Simon was less than pleased at the intrusion of his sacred bachelor pad.

"They know I left, they don't know I'm here though."

There it was, his way out. He gave a smile and started out of the room.

"Where are you going?" she demanded, quickly following after him. She didn't know her brothers apartment like he did, having only been there once before.

Simon entered his terminal room, the jellyfish dissolving and shifting into the blue background, items popping up and e-mails beeping their arrival to him. Using his hands to open the video chat and then clicked on the friends list. His sister came bounding in just as he was opening a chat to their parents.

"Simon!" She yelled, punching he brother in the shoulder as their mom appeared on the screen.

"Young lady!" their mother said, spotting her daughter as she punched Simon.

Simon cringed at sissy's bare knuckles connecting with his already abused bicep. But a smug smile curved his pale lips when their mother started to call their father over.

"You're a fucking ass!"his sister growled, punching him one more time, just for good measure, she really put some effort into it, almost knocking balance from his crossed legged standing position. He growled and smacked the girl's hand away as their father came onto the screen.

"So that's where you went," their father rumbled, his face tired had annoyed look. His blue eyes had been passed down to Simon, while their mother's dark, wild hair had been passed onto the siblings.

"You need to come home now!" their mother demanded, Simon was enjoying himself as he scooted to the side to let his sister stand in the parental spotlight. He rather enjoyed getting his sister in trouble, ever since they were young.

"Mom, I don't want to come home! I'm not going to talk to the damn police!" she said stomping her foot.

"Watch your language," their father growled.

Their mother sighed, "Hunny you don't have to talk the police we'll tell them 'no comment'," she offered.

He watched his sister cross her arms and look to the floor, he could see the anger in her face as she chewed on her bottom lip. The chocolate haired teen slowly felt the emotion of pity fill into his chest. Furrowing his brow he looked away from his sister, there was no way in hell he would give in.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" their mother asked, her dark, chocolate eyes filled with worry and hope.

"Mom, please, can't I get away from the house for a couple days? Please!? I'm 16, the school is nearby and I'm with my brother," her hand came up to gesture to him, the bracelets on her wrist tinkling in an assuming manner.

Simon's head jerked her way when he was suddenly brought into the situation, their parents attention suddeny shifting to him. He flashed his sister a glare.

"Well?" their father asked him, "what do you have to say about this?"

Simon resisted the urge to kick his sister out on the curb. He could remember the freedom he felt when he walked into his new apartment. Sighing loudly, he shuffled over to his sister and ruffled a hand through his hair, sighing once more.

"Well..... I guess she can stay. But you guys have to take her back in a couple days." he made sure to add that last part in, he could only stand his sister for so long.

Their mother looked to their father, she looked worried but their father seemed none too perplexed by it. "Alright," their mother finally admitted, "but I want you home by Sunday, okay?"

His sister had a large smile on her lips, she nodded, "No problem, alright, I'll see you guys later. Love you! Bye!"

"We love y-" their parents were cut off as his sister quickly clicked out of the chat and swipped the chat away.

"You better be fucking grateful about this," he growled, jabbing a finger at the girl.

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes, "Oh shut up, you'll barely know I'm here and-"

"Wait, shouldn't you be in school?" Simon suddenly asked.

His sister shrugged, "Ive already missed morning classes, screw the rest of the day."

Simon rolled his eyes, "Get out of my apartment then, you get the couch."

She flipped him the bird, " I'm going to go hang with my boyfriend, have fun sitting all alone," she replied, turning to leave the room.

"There's an extra key in the coffee mug on the breakfast bar," he shouted after her.

"Got it," she replied and silence followed shortly after her voice faded.

Simon stood quietly, arms crossed, weight shifted onto one leg. He soon heard the slamming of his apartment door and visibly relaxed. Crouching then sitting, he laid back and stretched out, arching his back and groaning as his muscles lengthened and unwound from their previous, tense positions. Though his catlike stretches were interrupted by a pair of wolf whistles and a girl's voice ringing in the air.

"That's what I like to see!" she giggled.

Simon sat up, looking to see the twins in their matching, pastel purple shirts. Kumdumpstaz slid onto the screen and he scoffed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We want to know if you would give us an exclusive interview abo-"

"No." He stated very loudly.

"Awww, why?" the girl on the right pouted, pushing her lip out in a cute fashion. Her twin slid her hands around her sister's waist.

"If you give us the interview, we'll make out, just for you," she purred.

Simon crossed his legs, dropping his head into his hands he groaned before finally looking up at them. "I've been denying interviews left and right, I'm not going to give you guys one."

The brunette on the left pouted this time, her sister using her hands to pull the pouting girls shirt up. He was not in the least surprised to see the girl's breasts.

"Please Simon?" the girl on the right asked, dipping her head to slowly, run her tongue along the pouting sister's nipple.

The girl moaned, the pert nipple disappearing into her sister's mouth, sucking and laping her tongue lavishly over her sister's nipple so Simon could see.

Simon sighed, leaning back on his hands as the sister moved to the other nipple to tease and suck. He wasn't in the least bit interested, though it was amusing none the less to watch the girls try and sway him. Shaking his head he raised his hands to clap, when the half naked girl stopped him.

"Wait! Simon!"

The teen raised an eyebrow, his hands a couple inches apart. "What?"

"We'll pay you-"

Clap!

Their picture disappeared and sweet silence descended into the Internet room. Moving his hands swiftly, he opened his e-mail and was alerted to 50 new messages. Flicking through them he didn't seem phased by all the picture messages and 'congratulations' in the subject of the e-mail. It was all the same, an interview here and there. Closing out of the e-mail, he switched everything off. The screen going black.

Heading himself up, Simon exited the room and into the hallway, the eerie blue of the fish tank filled the corridor. He stared at the various fish, watching them swim lazily around, a few bits of fish food floating in the water from the automated feeding system. Moving on, he escaped to his bedroom and into his bed. Today, he just wasn't in the mood for reality.

* * *

It was around 12:40 when the door to his apartment opened and slammed shut. He jerked awake, listening closely. A girl giggled and someone else was whispering to, he guessed his sister. Laying on his back he strained to listen. It was when a blatant moan escaped the girl's mouth did he make a move. No way, no how, was his sister going to get it on in his apartment. Quickly getting up from his bed, he stormed out of his room, anger thundering in his chest. Turning the corner, flicked on the light of the kitchen, the light spilling into the living room to reveal his sister laying on the couch, her boyfriend, he assumed, with his hand down her pants and the other up her shirt.

"Simon!" she screeched, embarrasment and anger in her voice as she tried to wiggle put from under the black haired boys body.

"Get out of my apartment!" he yelled at the other teenage boy, pointing to the door.

The black haired boy was quick to get off his sister, holding up his hands and he spoke, "Whoa, chill out."

Simon grabbed onto the teenager's band t-shirt, directing him to the door. Fury raged into Simon's actions, how dare his sister think she could use his apartment like some kind of convenient place to fool around. The black haired teen's hands grabbed onto his wrist and thrust him back.

"Dont fucking touch me!"

Simon glared, his eyes pegging his sister with a death glare, "Get the fuck out of my apartment before I call the police!"

His sister's boyfriend looked to the girl before edging put of the room and out the door. Tense and violent silence rang in the siblings ears.

"Why did you do that!?" she yelled.

"Cause there's no way in hell you're going to bring guys back to _my_ apartment and fool around on my furniture!" he informed her.

Her dark eyes, like that of their mother's, narrowed and she spoke in a tone that only a girl could manage, that conveyed all the anger and hate that was broiling inside her, "Get out of my face."

Simon's storming blue eyes narrowed, his jaw clenching before he spoke in an even, calculated tone, "There are blankets on the hallway shelf, get them yourself."

His sister sneered at him and Simon resisted the urge to throw her out. Turning from her, he exited the room in a silent brood of annoyed disapproval. Entering his room he sighed, tryin to let his pent up tension out, his muscles were tightened an knotted in his back. He wished for something, anything to take away all his troubles, but only in a perfect world. Falling into the cool sheets of his bed, he once again let his mistress sleep take him away.

* * *

Needless to say, the days leading up to Sunday were arguably the most painful Simon had experienced since childhood. With his sister living there, it was lime a constant watch to make sure her boyfriend didn't sneak in to slip in a makeout session or fingering session. He had gotten so fed up with her boyfriend, he threatened the kid that he knew guys that would show him a thing or two about fighting. A few angry insults later, the two were grappling and Simon was left nursing a sore jaw from a punch and his sister's boyfriend had a nice shiner to remind him to not come back.

Their parents had shown up in person to collect his sister. He thanked the gods she didn't put ip a fight, though their parents did ask him about the bruise forming on his jaw. He shrugged, gave them a vague excuse and was glad to be rid of his sister. The second the door closed and sweet, blessed silence was returned to his bachelor pad, he was so relieved, he could practically feel the tension in his back unwind. Wandering around the apartment for a long while, he found himself back in the Internet room, looking through his e-mails. More interview requests, though one sparked his interest, from Gina Parker Smith. Though he had received some requests from earlier, he was feeling good enough to accept the interview. Typing out a reply, he stated he wouldn't mind meeting with her and answering some questions. Sending the e-mail, he closes out of everything and escaped to the bathroom. Stripping himself his clothes, he turned the shower on. He had to do something to reclaim the manly hood of his bachelor pad. He figured it was time for a night out of doing, shit. Stepping into the shower, he practically purred at as the warm water slid over his skin, especially his back. Things were starting to look up he hoped. Nothing could bring his spirit down.


	4. Spotlight

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

(A/N) I return with news of another chapter and another one in the works!lol, so I came back and I had a crap load of alerts and favs, you guys really are loving this story ain't ya!? I'm loving it too!!! Also, people, I love ya, but you gotta work with me! I have 3 stories ina tie on my poll, I need another vote or two and I'll close it. Yes, I plan to keep writing on this story, don't worry, I don't wanna drop this one, not with a couple chapters already in the works :) So, onto the chapter!

* * *

There wasn't much to be said about how Simon spent the rest of his day, just wandering the big city of New York was an interesting tour in itself. When the lights of the big city really began to glow, as night fell, Simon was tempted to trudge home after window shopping at a couple of electronic stores. Shifting his bags from one hand to the other he waited at the crosswalk patiently with the other pedestrians. The air was starting to nip as winter tried to rake it's disappearing claws through the city in one last attempt of a chilly reminder that spring would be coming soon. Around him people started to move, the light across the street had turned to green and everyone was scrambling to get across. The second his foot hit the pavement of the opposite sidewalk, something flashed brightly in the darkening air.

"Simon!"

"Over here!"

"Simon Silverton, a moment of your time!"

And there they were, the sluts of the media, the paparazzi. Simon grimaced as he saw the group of amateur photographers and tape recorder holding humans. Turning in the opposite direction, he knew for sure it was time to go home. He tried to make it look like he wasn't running, though he was getting close to it.

"Simon, what's the news about an interview with Gina Smith!?"

'_Of course_,' he thought, _'no one keeps their damn traps shut in this city_.'

"Is it true you will be giving an exclusive interview with her and only her!?" the questions were the same, prying, annoying dribble.

"There are rumors that Kable met with you in the past two weeks, is this true?"

Simon's heart skipped a beat, his legs faltering a moment, enough time for the vultures to swoop in on him.

"There are pictures running around the web of Kable entering your building, was he there for you!?" a woman pressed.

Simon squinted as the cameras flashed and snapped their pictures of him, no doubt they would be sold off to the highest bidder and twisted around a juicy 'story', he hoped to god wouldn't appear in the news.

"No comment," he stated finally, it sent the paparazzi into a flurry of questioning curiosity.

Pushing his was through the crowd, Simon could feel something in his stomach clench. He hadn't wanted their meeting to blow up into the new media fad. He even told Kable it wasn't what he was about. Breaking into a fast walk he decided that it wasn't going to get him anywhere with that mob following him. Walking to the edge of the sidewalk he flicked his hand out and waved. Swiftly, a bright yellow cab pulled up along side him. The sight of the car had the paparazzi scrambling over, yelling their questions as Simon slammed the door shut behind him and told the man to drive.

* * *

Simon was less than pleased as he walked into his apartment, slamming the door shut. His jaw was on fire from clenching it so hard in anger. He practically threw his bags to the couch, ripping his jacket off and storming into his Internet room. Activating the moment he stepped onto the pastel orange floor the screen lighted up. He quickly flicked and turned his hands to open the news application and started looking through the news. He was so annoyed, he almost forgot to relax his jaw, letting the muscles relax he cringed as sharp, sore pain spread through the right side of his cheek and jaw. He was in the middle of stretching the muscles when he finally saw it.

**"Is Simon ready to come out and play?"**

Clicking the link, he scanned the article. It was all speculative rumors from the looks of the information. A picture of Kable, walking to the door of his apartment building was accompanied by more rumors and guesses. Sighing, Simon groaned, walking in a circle he couldn't believe they had someone watching his building, or someone following Kable, it was ridiculous to him. Facing the article, he closed out of it and opened up his e-mail. Sifting through the messages he was intrigued by one sent from Gina Smith's organization. Opening the message he read the information in quiet. It thanked him for accepting their offer, funds would be transferred the day of the interview, and the interview would be the coming Wednesday. Simon didn't mind the date, he only wished things weren't being so overly indulged by the media. Exiting out his e-mail he had barely even opened a new webpage when his bachelor pad aid was ruined by yet another female.

"Simon! Where's my Kable!?" it was 2katchapredator, of course.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, yes, he was playing dumb.

"You know. I've heard and read the rumors! Is it true?" she demanded. Her glossy lips pursing into a thin line.

Simon chuckled and looked at her, "Do you believing everything you hear?"

She raised an overly tweezed eyebrow, "Just tell me the truth!"

The chocolate haired teen smirked, _'Oh the kind of power I have' _he thought with a smug smile.

"Well, fangirl-"

Loudly, Simon was interrupted by knocks on his door. The girl narrowed her eyes. "Don't think that means you can get away" she said.

"I'll be back, hold on," he replied.

She watched him disappear out of the room, melting through the fake wall and to what she guessed the hallway. Simon stretched a little as he walked tithe door, eyeing his bags reminding himself to grab those before he forgot. Turning the knob he opened the door and was roughly pushed aside by a large, person. The door was flung shut from his hands and he finally realized who had intruded. Looking up under the black hood of Kable's jacket.

"So, wasn't a publicity gag, huh?" the man growled.

Simon's heart immediately dropped from cloud 9. So he had seen the news. Wait, who was he kidding? The whole world probably knew.

"Wait, Kable, it's not!" he stated.

Kable pulled his hood down, Simon's eyes secretly feasting on the man's rough visage. The convict looked less than convinced.

"Its all over the news, how did they know I was here?" he asked, he sounded stressed.

"I couldn't tell them cause I didn't know you were coming. I was just mobbed by the paparazzi not too long ago," Simon offered, his hands coming up to emphasize how he was telling the truth.

Kable was silent for awhile, staring at the young man. Finally, sighing, pulled off his jacket.

"Alright, I believe you. Though," a tired smile split his lips, "did you have to accept that interview?"

Simon raised an eyebrow in question, "What?"

The icon laid his jacket down on the back of one of the chairs, "They've been pestering me more in the past couple hours for an interview then they have since after I killed Castle."

The teenager gave a sheepish grin and shrugged, "Sorry, my bad."

Kable chuckled low and shrugged.

"Oh, Kable, I want you to meet someone," Simon gestured for the man to follow, shuffling past him.

The Slayer followed at his own pace, letting his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. They passed the fish tank and Simon entered his terminal room.

"There you are! Jeez I thought you had forgo-" the girl's motor mouth stopped, falling open as Kable shifted into the room.

"This the person-"

Kable was interrupted by a squealing shriek of excitement. "Kable! Kable! Oh my darling Kable!" 2katchapredator exclaimed.

The black haired man cringed, "I'm guessing she's it?"

"Kable, this is your number one fan," Simon chuckled.

"Hey, how are you?" Kable tried not to sound put off by the girl's swooning demeanor.

"Oh my god, Kable! I perfect, now that you're here. I love you, I love you! Fill me with your seed!" She whined.

Simon could only feel embarrassed for her. Till the Kable crazy girl suddenly lifted up her shirt. Saying something about being the only woman Kable would ever want. Her young, perky breasts flashed on the screen and quickly, Simon clapped as fast and loudly as he could. The girl's provocative image flushed away from the screen, Simon groaning.

"Sorry about that," the chocolate haired teen groaned, slapping a hand to his face at the girl's crudeness. As his fingers came in contact with the right side of his jaw, he hissed and jerked away.

Kable raised an eyebrow, looking at the young man. Simon turned his face so the ex-convict could see, "Got this stupid thing from my sister's boyfriend," he said with an air of disgust.

The older of the two chuckled, "Couldn't handle him?"

Simon shook his head, " I Threw the kid out of my apartment, he put up a fight while my sister was staying here."

Kable leaned forward, a brave hand coming up to turn the teen's head a little more, bringing the black and blue bruise into the pale blue light. He grunted in amusement.

" You're lucky the kid didn't know how to really crack your jaw."

Simon, barely heard what the man had said. He was over come by the heavenly musk the man was lightly surrounded by. How his touch sparked something deep in his gut, he knew for sure if the man got any closer, he would surely make a move.

"Simon?" Kable asked softly, he saw the subtle change in the boy's eyes.

Clearing his throat, Simon pulled away and looked away. "So, you didn't come down here at night just to ask about the interview did you?"

"No, actually, there was something else."

Simon's sky blue eyes look over with an inquisitive light to them, " Oh yeah?"

"I was wondering, if I could possibly," the man cringed a little, almost embarrassed at what he was about to ask, "I could stay here, for a night or two?"

Simon stared at the man for awhile, not really sure what to think of the question. " Um sure, but can I ask why?" Secretly, deep down in the pit of his chest he was more excited then anything else to hear the man's desire.

" Well," Kable looked around a second before sitting down. The chocolate haired teen quickly followed suit.

He rubbed a hand along the backside of his neck. Sighing loudly he finally spoke. " Angie and I are getting divorced."

A long, pregnant silence placed itself into the terminal room. Simon stared at the ex-convict, mouth slightly agape at the surprising news.

" How? I mean, why? What happened?"

Kable exhaled and thought for a moment, organizing the events in his head. " It was a little before the first time I saw you. We were fine, things were just fine I guess."

Simon was waiting for it, what could be enough make Angie part from the beautiful creature before him.

" Then, after all that time, especially before the first I saw you, things were different. We never really clicked like the first time we met. Ya know? Sure I loved seeing here after I was released, but...."

Simon nodded, he tried to look like he understood. "So, there wasn't a spark, or something?" he tried to put it into layman's terms for himself.

Kable nodded slowly, " I guess that's how you could describe it. So, we agreed, it was time to end things."

" Well what about your daughter?" Simon asked, prodding the man for more information.

" Angie is going to take her, things would be best that way."

" You sure?"

" Yeah, I haven't exactly been there most of her life, so, it was a mutual decision to leave her with her mother."

Another drawn out silence before Simon spoke up, " You're welcome to stay here as long as you need." he smiled.

Kable, in all his battle hardened glory, gave Simon the warmest smile the kid had ever seen. The teenager couldn't help but smile back in light of the situation.

The evening passed by quickly. Simon set his icon up in the living room, getting him everything he could. Simon, in all his teenage wisdom, found himself to be following the man like a lost puppy, in his own apartment too! When it was nearing midnight, Simon said his good nights to Kable. Parting their ways, Simon retreated to his bed. There was just something about knowing the man he was infatuated with was sleeping, only a few steps away in the living room.

It was 2am and Simon was still staring and watching the darkness, he was scarcely ready for sleep. His mind was buzzing, working, and, to his misfortune, concocting erotic thoughts of being taken and deliciously ravaged in his bed. Tossing and turning back and forth, sleep eluded him in such a way, he was forced out of his bed. Padding, quietly to the kitchen, he traveled by the light of the small window above the sink. The moon's pale light, gave him just enough illumination to find a glass from the cupboards. Simon, listened intently as moved around the kitchen. He could hear Kable breathing deeply, asleep on the couch underneath dark blankets. Opening a drawer, Simon pulled out a box full of individually packaged pills, light medicine to help with sleep. Deafly pulling one out, he closed the drawer and padded over to the sink. Slowly, turning the knob he filled the glass part of the way up. The cold liquid emanated through the glass and he left the sink. The deafening silence could only by marred by each of the male's breathing.

Setting the empty glass down, swallowing the pill, Simon, slowly, moved into the living room. Quiet, footfalls arrived next to the couch, barely touched by the moon's natural light. Simon stared, with such intent, he studied the man before him. The way he was stretched out, one arm under his head, his muscular frame hidden by the blankets. Simon swallowed thickly, leaning forward, hands coming to rest gently on the edge of the couch, he edged closer to examine Kable's relaxed features. His stubble covered jaw was rough and defined, messy, black hair framing his face. Simon was barely aware he had leaned close enough that their faces were merely inches apart. They say when you're in for a penny, you're in for a pound. Slowly, so slowly, Simon wasn't even sure he was moving, he leaned in a way their lips were almost touching. That faint, musky smell of warrior filled his nose, and then, he felt them. Soft wonderful lips, no pressure, barely touching. Though, it didn't last long, the teenager pulled away, swallowing hard, backing away, he hurriedly left the stifling room. The second he hit the covers, Simon was groaning, disbelieving of what he had done, while being aroused and full of pure need. He was ashamed and yet not surprised at the reaction his body was having to the small incident. With eyes closed his hands slipped under the warm covers and under his sleeping pants. He was already half erect, the second he started stroking, his previous, rated-x dreams were playing in his head. Each stroke bringing them into vivid detail. Though he dared not finish, betraying what his body wanted, the teenager was soon feeling the effects of the pill he had taken. The chemicals would pick for him to whether he would sleep or play. His mistress of dreams and sweet sleep was back. So gently placing a blanket of false death upon him, Simon sank into a world of pleasure ridden dreams.

* * *

EXTRA (A/N) Lol yeah, I did it, I left it there........ :) don't you just love me?


	5. Eggs and Bacon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

(A/N) Wahaha, I'm loving this story and apparently so are you guys! It's been awhile since I've gotten an idea and ran with it. I am in love with this pairing and I think more people should write about it. If you guys happen upon some good kable/Simon stories, send me link in a message! Anyways, the poll is still tied, I need one more vote, so if you're feeling kind, give me some sign and vote! Peeease! lol. So, next up on the agenda, this chapter I wrote for you! Read on people, read on! (hot off the presses, I'll make corrections sometimes soon, lol )

* * *

Kable, woke with the sensation of having to pee. Yeah, sure, such a manly reason to get up in the morning. After crashing so hard the night before, it took him a moment to realize where he had ended up. Cringing he sat up, raking a hand through his hair, he scratched along his beard, slowly waking up. The previous days, before Sunday's, events were slow to come back into focus. He remembered coming home, like always, to Angie giving him the same smile, the same greeting, everything was the_ same_. In the time he had been allowed to a pardon from his sentence till the past few days, he could feel the struggle. Their dying flame was becoming dimmer and dimmer. He could feel the build up coming, he just didn't know which of them would make the first move. Even between Angie trying to find a job and making sure their daughter got to school, they were just going through their own, individual motions.

Wandering out of the living room and into the hallway, he searched for the bathroom. First finding the washer and dryer, then a hallway closet filled with an assortment of odd things, and finally, to his relief, the bathroom. Flicking the light on, he closed the door and relished in the privacy.

Kable wasn't the kind of person to ask someone for help, but, with little to no friends in the big city, he turned to the one person he knew. The one person he figured wouldn't turn him away. He couldn't stay in that house with Angie, knowing there wasn't anything left for him there. He didn't want to bother Simon too long, just till he found an apartment. There wasn't really a need to did a job. The stipend he received from the government, for surviving Slayers and practically a hero of the nation, was all he needed for living and other expenses. He just needed to move his things from Angie's place.

Washing his hands, he exited the bathroom and tried to decide what to do next.

Simon, as long as he could remember, was a light sleeper. So when Kable flushed the toilet, the teenager was wide awake. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the apartment. Sure, he could remember what he had done, was he proud of it? ...... Maybe a little. The hint of a smirk edged as his young lips before he rose from bed for the prospect of seeing Kable. Wandering out of his room, a yawn slipping out of his mouth before the two nearly collided. Stepping back a little he smiled up at the man.

"Good morning," the husky voice was such a wonderful treat in the morning for Simon.

Giving a wide smile in return, "Morning, how did you sleep?"

The ex-convict nodded, "Fairly well."

"I'm glad."

"Well, I figured I'd grab what little stuff I had at Angie's and bring it here?" The questioning tone made Simon feel like the man of the house a little.

"Oh, yeah, that's cool. I'm just going to be hanging at home. School work." Simon walked past and to the kitchen.

Kable meandered a little behind him, watching the teenager. The kid, was truly, his savior for a good portion of his life. He admired the kid a little, for sticking with him, for not giving up on him. He watched the chocolate haired teen peering into a mug on the breakfast bar, before sticking his hand in it and turning around to face him. Simon held a key in his hand out to him, the silvery piece a sign of both trust and belonging, the kid really did want him around it seemed. Taking the key, he tucked it into the pocket of his jeans, catching the kid's eyes, they held something like adoration for him. Smiling once more, thanked the teenager.

"I guess I'll get an early start, I'll see you later." he informed,walking away.

"Alright, see you later." He watched the young man disappear into the back part of the apartment.

Grabbing his jacket, he tied his boots and left the apartment.

* * *

Walking in, the house was silent. Angie was probably dropping their daughter off. Walking further in, he didn't have any memories to tie him emotionally to the place. Maybe his soon to be ex and his daughter. But there wasn't really much left for him. He and Angie had fallen out of love, and his daughter barely knew him. Sighing, he made his way around furniture, walking to the bedroom. Pictures of their daughter hung like precious jewels in the hallway. As much as he would like to have been there for her, Castle was the one who had taken her precious moment from him, so he returned the favor.

The darkened bedroom was barely a place of intimacy and love. Laying in bed next to the beautiful woman, something was always missing for him. So it was time, time to move on and time to find the next thing in his life. Grabbing the box he had placed there earlier in the week, he went to the closet and started to pull out his clothes. The quiet of the house was soon broken when the sound of the front door opening and closing sounded.

"I'm in here Angie!" He yelled to give the woman a heads up.

He heard keys jingling and shuffling around the living room. Placing the box full of clothes on the bed before moving onto the drawers of the vanity, he glanced at the doorway. Pulling out small things he had left from years before.

"So, this is it I guess," the soft, wispy voice could only belong to one woman, looking up, he saw her beautiful face.

"Yeah, I guess so." They stared at each other for a moment.

She leaned against the door frame, looking away, "Where will you go?"

Kable watched her, her thin body had once been something he yearned for. Now, she was just another beautiful woman on the street, just one amongst millions.

"A friend's apartment till I can find my own place."

She nodded, her eyes traveling over the room, everything but Kable. As much as she didn't like to admit it, it was painfully true. They had lost the passion, the love, the want. They had grown so far apart, it was like they hadn't even been a couple from the start.

"Don't.... Talk badly of me to her. I'd like it if you didn't," he finally whispered, going to the box and dumping his assortment of items.

Angie gave him a small, sweet smile and shook her head, "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

He looked into her eyes, they held no deception, only the truth. Nodding he looked to the box in front of him, that strange, comfortably awkward silence he had felt before, stirring. Till the blonde woman made a move, walking away from the door frame, she came to stand just inches from him. A tentative hand came up to touch his shoulder, her eyes, brimmed with tears. Though he didn't know why, only felt a pang of sadness ring through his heart. Turning to her, he embraced her. Tightly, loving, the way a husband might, but he knew that wasn't his job anymore. Her thin arms curled around his neck, her soft, flowery scent filled his nose as he held her to him. This was good bye. No extravagant farewell, no party, just, good bye.

She pulled away soon after the hug had been initiated. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stepped back, chuckling a little as they wouldn't stop. Kable could practically feel their relationship breaking, right then and there. Eyes softening, he reached out to her, a hand cuping the side of her face gently, he turned her head to look at him. They stared for awhile, her eyes glistening and his dry. Stroking his thumb along her cheek he sighed and finally dropped his hand by his side.

"No more crying for me, it's not worth it anymore," he whispered, hands coming to grasp the edges of the box.

Angie nodded, her corn yellow hair framing her face in delicate strands. Hefting the box up, he walked around her and into the hallway, her figure following with silent steps. Back to the front door and to the steps. Transferring the box to one hand, he dug in his pocket and pulled out a golden bronze key with a small key ring on it. Holding it out for her, he watched her stare at it before taking it gently from his hands.

"Good bye Angie."

"Good bye Kable," she whispered and that was it, that final goodbye.

With a nod, Kable and turned and walked away from the house, away from the past and possibly into something new.

* * *

Kable was both relieved and nervous as he entered the house. Sure, moving out of the house was easy enough, now it was a matter of finding a good apartment in the pedestrian infested city. Locking the door behind him, he placed the box next to the door and pulled his jacket off. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted to his nose and his eyes zeroed in on the backside of the teenager in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove. Toeing his shoes off, he drifted over and into the kitchen to stand behind the teenager. Looking over the boy's shoulder he watched the boy prodding the eggs with a spatula, bacon in another pan on the back burner.

"Smells good," Kable said.

The sudden and almost heart stopping incident that happened next had the ex-convict panicking. A jolt of fight or flight adrenaline shot through the teenagers system, something akin to a startled yelp escaping his lips and his arms almost flailing out. The pan slipped up and off the stove, coming up to hit the chocolate haired teen in the arm, sending in flying back and screaming. Kable as caught off guard, the pan clattering to the floor in a flurry of eggs and a spatula. Kable felt the counter bite into his lower back as the young man's back hit his chest, he grunted, though his pain paled in comparison to the teens panicked cries.

"It burns!" Simon gasped, holding his arm out, hand shaking, the other coming up in a useless attempt to do something.

Kable felt his heart sink, he knew what to do, basic first aid as easy enough. Grabbing the mocha haired teen's uninjured arm, he pulled the cringing male to the bathroom. Simon was gasping and shaking in his grasp, he knew that sort of wound as not easily cooed away with gentle words. Flicking the light on in the bathroom, Kable leaned over the tub to quickly turn the water on, turn it to cold he pulled Simon in front of him.

"We have to run it under cold water," he informed the shuddering teen.

Simon as reluctant to go near the gurgling water, though Kable's coaxing hands had him kneeling next to the tub, carefully placing his arm under the waterfall. Whining aloud, he cringed and opened his mouth, not much coming out as the cold water rushed onto it. Kable sat next to the male on the edge of the tub, his beating heart finally finding a steady rhythm. He looked into Simon's eyes, brimmed with tears, his heart clenched, the second time he had made some cry today. His face dropped and he opened his mouth to try and say something.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

The teen shook his head, another shudder going through his body before he spoke, "Don't be, I didn't hear you come in."

Kable frowned and put a hand on the teens head, ruffling the hair a little. Simon made a small noise, leaning into the touch. "I won't do it again," he informed.

Simon sighed, closing his eyes, "It's fine."

The black haired man was slow to take his hand away, wondering if the clenching in his chest would ever subside. They sat for a good five minutes before, the pain had finally stopped. Kable turned the water off, gesturing for the male to give him his arm. Simon offered it up, wincing as Kable's hot hands touched his icy skin, though it was intoxicating, he wanted those warm hands all over his body. Kable looked the wound over, it was an arc along the inside of his forearm, angry red and fresh.

"Where's your first aid kit?"

Simon tossed his chin at the doors under the sink in the bathroom. Letting go of Simon's arm, he leaned over, opening one door and then the other. Pulling out a small red pack he sat back down on the edge of the tub. Gesturing him closer, Simon laid his arm across Kable's lap, his side pressed against the man's thigh. Simon relished in being so close to the man, he dared, if only for a moment, he leaned his head against the Slayer's hip. The man glanced down, a smile edging at his lips, the young man was, in plain words, cute. With his reddened eyes and trusting nature, Kable was more than pleased to treat his wounds with the kind of care he would give a loved one. Opening the pack, he set it on the edge and shuffled through it. Pulling out some gauze, he turned to the Simon's arm and started wrapping it. He occasionally heard the male hiss, he wished he could use the softer, fluffier stuff, but there was always the possibility the lint would get into the wound and infect it. Wrapping it with a little slack, he placed the little metal snap on it to hold it in place. Zipping the pack up he looked down at the unmoving male. Simon was staring off into space, deep in thought till he felt a hand on the crook of his neck. The man beside him squeezed his shoulder gently before speaking.

"I know I already said it, but I'm sorry."

The dark haired teen closed his eyes, sighing, "Don't be such a softy."

Kable chuckled softly, his hand coming back up into the Player's soft hair. Mousing the teen's hair, he smiled, there was something endearing about the boy. Simon was reluctant to get up, but hefted himself up, his arm stiff, he was afraid to move it. Simon picked the pack up and deposited it under the sink, standing in the hallway, staring at the man. Kable was quiet, staring at the male, watching him, in all his young adult handsomeness. His dark, streaked hair was messy from Kable's playing, his athletic build made him wonder how the boy could stand playing him in Slayers for hours. Simon smiled glancing at his arm and then to the black haired man.

"Thanks."

The man shook his head, "Don't thank me, I'm the one who gave it to you."

Simon stuck his tongue out and walked away from the door frame. Kable was a little disappointed the young man had walked away, he was in the middle of studying his features. Standing up he turned the light off and followed the male. Simon was picking up the eggs and throwing them in the garbage can under the sink. Kable wanted to say sorry again, but he figured the kid didn't want to hear it. Instead, he took to picking the pan and spatula up, turning the stove off, the burned bacon sizzling to silence. Simon disappeared for a moment, coming back with a mop. Kable took to sitting at the small breakfast bar as the boy filled started to wet the mop at the sink.

"So, what do you do for fun?"

Simon looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Um," he thought for a moment, "just walk around I guess, I don't have a lot of friends outside of the Slayers community," he admitted.

Kable nodded, "Well, why don't I treat you to something before your big interview? I can make up for what I did."

Placing the mop on the floor, he started cleaning the eggy mess. "Really?" Simon asked, his pulse increasing, it was almost like being asked on a date.

"Yes seriously," Kable smiled.

The teenager looked to the floor and then to Kable, "Okay, sure. We'll do something tomorrow."

Kable smirked, the male wasn't resisting, to his amusement, the teenager's cheeks were dashed with red. "Good," he smiled wider.


	6. Eden

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

(A/N) Omg, number 6 and now I suddenly have an idea for another Simon/Kable story! Gasp! When I'm satisfied with how many chapters this story has I'll break the new one out, cause god forbid no one wants to write Simon and Kable it seems! Jeez! lol. Well people, enjoy this chapter, more coming SOON!

* * *

Simon was, for lack of a better phrase, giddy as a school girl. When Kable had told him to get ready, it was half past twelve and Simon was rummaging through his room for a coat. His heart was going faster then he expected as he pulled a black hoodie from his closet. Pulling it on as he headed into the living room, seeing Kable by the door. Slipping his shoes on. Turning the lights off they left exited and locked the flat before continuing on down the hallway. Simon had to walk a little faster to keep up with the Slayer's long legs.

"So, where are we going?" Simon asked, a smile on his young face.

Kable chuckled that low, familiar sound that made Simon's heart flutter. "You'll find out soon enough."

Simon's smile began a slow descent into an amused and yet annoyed pursing of his lips. "Come on, give me a clue."

Sultry green eyes glanced over at the young man. Kable could tell the teenager was more than excited, but it was subtle under his questioning face. The way beautiful baby blues searched his face for answers, how Simon leaned into him, it wasn't an obtrusive presence, more welcomed them anything else. He remembered what it felt like to he needed so much, it was a nice feeling to have again. Kable shook his head and just smiled as they reached the elevator at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Simon was a ball of nerves the whole time it took to leave the building. When the reached the street, he felt the subtle chill of winter's lingering breath. Kable called for a cab and together they ambles into the small back seat.

"To the Sky Tower," Kable instructed and the driver pulled away from the curb.

Settling back into the uncomfortable seat, Simon's interest was peaked at the destination. He never claimed to be the most informed citizen in New York, but he knew a thing or two about the surrounding area. The Sky Tower were famous for having some of the best food in New York along with atmosphere and the latest trends that stores could stock. He didn't ponder it for long, what came to the fore front in his mind was the close proximity in which he sat next to his secret interest. Even through the moldy smell of the over used backseat, being so close to Kable, he could smell the musky undertone. He was half tempted to lean over and nuzzle the man's shoulder. On a normal day, the drive probably would have taken maybe 15, 20 minutes, but the lunch rush hour stretched the smelly car ride to a good 45. When they did arrive, Simon was more than thankful to be out of the cab. Pulling himself up out of the car, he winced briefly as he strained his arm, hurt muscles and skin straining against the pressure of pulling his body weight up. Standing on the curb, he watched Kable pay the man before shutting the door and standing next to Simon. Simon could only stare in aw at the dizzying structure, floors upon floors of exquisite taste and culture.

"Staring at isn't going to get you inside," Kable laughed and walked on.

Feeling a light blush burn at his cheeks before catching up, a man in dapper clothing opened and held the door open for them. Kable nodded the man's way, both finally making it inside the building. Simon felt as though he had walked into a story book. With gold trimming everything he half expected to see princesses to go waltzing across the marble floors. Something tugged at his shoulder and he loomed to see Kable pointing over to a set of elevators, their brief destination. Pulled from his momentary gawking. Only having time to count 5 of the many chandeliers hanging along the church esque ceilings. Walking up to the elevators Kable pushed the up button. Simon's heart beat a little faster, which of the hundred floors of connoisseurbliss would they be heading to? He was dying to know. The elevator gave a chime as it hit the bottom floor, opening to a man in front of the mobile box's control panel. Kable walked in and Simon quickly followed suit.

"Where to sir?" the man asked in a monotone voice.

"Floor 138," he replied as quickly as the man had finished.

Pressing a couple buttons on the translucent panel, the doors closed and that flip flopping sensation went through Simon's stomach when they started heading up. He inwardly cursed modern technology. Oh sure, everyone could control people like life sized Barbies and Ken dolls, but no one could stop the sickening feeling you get from a simple elevator? Simon grimaced till the feeling in his stomach had subsided. Though, speaking of his stomach, Simon was starting to feel just a little peckish. That was it, they were going to have lunch at this ritzy building and he wouldn't have to pay for it, score! Though, the simple fact it was Kable of all people taking him out to lunch was a perk in itself. Who wouldn't want such a specimen of man chatting them up while they ate? A small, smirk slid onto his lips, he would be the one enjoying that pleasure.

It took a full 8 or so minutes to reach their desired floor. The doors opened and Simon followed Kable out. Though the few seconds it took to drink in their surroundings, he was thoroughly stumped. On racks as far as the eye could see, women's lingerie and naughty what nots.

"Uuhh," Simon started, but Kable cut him off.

"No, we're not going to try on lingerie, maybe another time," Kable laughed long and hard as he walked away.

The young man scowled a little at the man's interesting humour before continuing through the fields of lacey, frilly little frocks that he wasn't sure could even be called underwear in any sense of the word. Kable took his tome to find the escalators that took them up to the next level and another set so they were two floors above where they had started. He was going to ask when they were going to get there when Kable stopped beside a particularly long escalator.

"I'm sure you're pretty hungry now?"

Simon looked up the escalator that disappeared above the next few floors, "Yeah I'm pretty hungry."

"Good, because when we reach the top, we've arrived!" Kable smiled, and stepped onto the ever moving stairs.

The smile was infectious and Simon joined the man. He was indeed curious, he didn't know what exactly would be at the top, his imagination reeled. The ride up was quiet, save for a growl or two from Simon's stomach, which only further added to his delicate state of awareness and curiosity. Though, a few seconds before they reached the top, he though he could smell something akin to flowers, an oddity in a place like New York. Leaning forward as they breached the top floor, Simon wasn't sure what to think when they reached the top. Translucent glass like a dome reached toward the sky and Simon wondered if the architects wanted to touch the blue expanse above when building the structure. But aside from the majestic dome, as he stepped off the escalator. He was greeted with a scene he wasn't sure would ever have seen in the grey washed city of the big apple. Foliage liken jungle grew up and away from dark granite trails that disappeared into the brush and ferns. He was also immediately aware of the humid temperature the dome was, the oppressive air had him tugging his jacket off, Kable already doing the same.

"What is this place?" he asked, a tinge of awe laced his voice as he looked around at the rich colors around them.

Kable smiled to himself before answering quietly, "Eden."

The biblical name caught Simon off guard and he looked at Kable with an incredulous look. He wagoing to question the answer when Kable once again walked away with a sly smile. Simon was hesitant at first, but as Kable started to disappear down the trail, he figured the handsome man would tell him later. Clutching his coat he quickly caught up and breathed deeply to calm his jittery nerves. Sweet smelling flowers and humid air filled his lungs and he relished how clean the air made him feel. They walked for a minute before they came to a small clearing and a man standing next to a podium. He was tall, clean cut and in a black suit.

"Good afternoon," the man prompted as Kable stopped in front of him.

"Hello, reservation under Kable for two." The man didn't say a word as he opened the thin black book, the pages turning lightly as he turned to the month. Simon watched quietly, wondering how hard it was to get into the beautiful place.

"Ah yes, you've been on the reservation list for awhile, would you like to use it now? We have a table open."

Kable nodded, "Yes, give us a table please."

Simon listened intently, focusing in on the 'for awhile', how long was awhile? He filed it away to ask later as the man nodded and walked away from the podium. Together they followed the man into the jungle. Simon almost expected a tribe of wild natives to come crashing through the brush and trap them. But all they saw along the way were various tables on either side, secluded by being at least 20 feet from the next table. The size of the restaurant had Simon guessing the entire floor top of the building, not just a portion. When they reached another secluded table, surrounded by beautiful flowers and vines. Simon wondered briefly where the cheesy candles were, but soon remembered the light that flowed in was as natural as if they were standing outside.

Taking their seats, menus already set on the table the man spoke, "Your server will be here shortly." With that, he turned and disappeared into the dense jungle. Simon fixed it so his coat hung on the back of his seat like Kable's. Before picking up the menu, he caught Kable's eyes and spoke up.

"Just how long have you had this reservation?" the questioning in his voice was sincere.

Kable was quiet for a moment, looking the dark haired teen's face over. He debating to himself As to whether he should tell the Player he had originally gotten the reservation for Angie and him, a special night out to celebrate something. Shrugging his shoulders he replied in a casual tone.

"I don't remember, I booked a table in case something special came along. Like you," he chuckled and picked up his menu and opened it.

Simon was quiet as he let the answer sink, 'something special'? His mind was in overdrive, picking the sentence apart, he hadn't heard a joking or sarcastic tinge to Kable's voice. His heart was fluttering in his chest and his appetite had fled him, he wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed at the compliment or to be curious as to why he was 'special'. A part of him was itching to keep asking more questions, but decided against it. Picking his menu up, seeing the name "Eden", written in elegant scrawl was the name of the restaurant. He continued the silence as he scanned the array of foods. There was everything from fancy burgers to gourmet risotto.

"Everything sounds so good." Simon remarked.

Kable nodded, peering over his menu at the young man across from him. Sure, he had meant for the reservation to be with Angie, but it never seemed right to mention it when they had gotten back together, now there was no chance. No, he had to start new. This, this lunch was like his step into a new life, but to what? He didn't know, but he felt a tugging in his heart that said it had something to do with the adoring, chocolate haired teen before him. With his crystal blues that looked at him with more then respect, something he knew and recognized, even if they were from a male's eyes. When Angie and he had first gotten together, he remembered how the woman had looked at him with such love. Those same, fleeting looks whispered themselves upon the young man's face. Yes, he had noticed them, from the the time he left Simon after their first meeting up until now.

"Good afternoon sirs, I will be your server, my name is Karl. Can I get you a something to drink?" the man was tall, lanky and looked as though he had rolled out of bed and tried to slick his hair back in a messy rush.

"I'll just have water," Kable replied closing his menu.

"Lemonade please," Simon answered.

Karl scribbled the drinks down before speaking again, "Have you decided what you're going to have?"

"I would like the Creole Chicken and," Kable gestured over to Simon.

"Oh um, I'll try the Angel Hair Pasta with Tomatoes and Feta," he replied, closing his menu.

After writing the orders down, Karl took their menus and disappeared down the opposite trail the seater had gone. Leaning back in his chair, Kable made himself a little more comfortable, his thoughts pondering on the small hints of infatuation he had picked up from the teen. They were subtle, he figured Simon hadn't meant to show them, but Kable was definitely aware of what Simon's feelings were for him now. He had to admit, the young man was handsome, surely he would be a stunner when he had grown into his features. Though, the cute way the teen did things, his love for pistachio sandwiches, his inquiring nature, tugged at his heart and mixed his feelings up in such a way, he wasn't sure that staying the dark haired teen was the safest thing.

Soon, Karl was back with their drinks and estimated wait of maybe 10 to 15 minutes, they were quite packed as it turned out. Idle conversation ensued and Simon was brave enough to ask about Kable's past. Kable himself, probing for answers about Simon, learning, observing the boy as he talked. Lunch had turned into a game of verbal fishing.

* * *

It was around 2:40pm when the two had finally left the building. Twilight was painting across the sky, hues of golden orange and scarlet pink, making the sky look like fresh pastel upon an endless canvas. Simon was glad to have brought his jacket, the air was nipping at his bones and sending a shiver or two along his skin. Glancing to the man beside him, he didn't seem phased by the freezing air as he tried to hail another cab. Simon was on cloud nine still from the lunch. It had been a whole learning experience in itself, he hoped he hadn't seemed like he was pushing, but they ended up going back and forth with the questions, take a bite then answer a question or two.

A yellow cab swung around to the curb and Kable gestured to Simon, the young teen hurried over and together they entered yet another smelly cab. The door slammed shut and Simon instinctively spouted off the name of his street, catching Kable before he could say anything. The teenager was used to quickly saying his street, running from the press was a common occurrence, to his dismay. The cab driver hurried off into clogging traffic of the homeward bound rush. Both knew the trip back would be long if not longer then the trip to the Sky Tower.

Neither talked as they sat there, Simon, even with the odd smell of the cab, was relaxed and dozing, full of food and warm next to the Slayer. Kable stole a look or two every few minutes, watching the teenagers progress into sleep. They were maybe half way there when he looked over and the dark mop of hair was messed as his head swayed and then finally found a pillow on his shoulder. A smile edged at his lips, holding there a moment, before spilting his pale lips into an adoring smile. There wasn't much to do, he liked the young man, truly, those few times they had together, just hearing the dark haired teen's voice in his ear, wondering to himself what kind of person Simon was. Who would have thought this was where they would be now.

It was another half hour of a swearing cab driver and a snoozing Simon til finally the man pulled up to the curb of the street. Kable thanked the man, handing over the money before practcing the chivlary of a knight of the old days, picking up Simon bridal style. Maneuvering out of the cab and shutting the door with his foot, he hoped up to the curb and to the building. It was an interesting trip up, passing a couple on the way, having to stand next to an elderly woman half way up the elevator ride. When she got off, a family of three decided to try their luck, Kable noticed their glances, but could careless. The elevator beeped and Kable stepped off, the abrupt noise was enough to rouse the sleeping Simon in his arms for a moment. The teenager mumbled something before he was gently shaken by Kable.

"Hey, wake up, we can't open the door with you in my arms," he chuckled.

Simon was more than awake when he both heard and felt the man's laugh, blinking rapidly he felt himself being shifted downward and his feet hit the floor. Simon was in a sleepy daze, but he was enjoying standing next to Kable the man staring down at him in an amused manor.

"Going to unlock the door?"

The teenager smirked before muttering lightly, " Jeez, dinner and he doesn't even kiss me goodnight."

Kable loudly, yeah he had heard the comment and now Simon was laughing with him too. Simon felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his sleep ridden body and a warm hand come sliding up under his chin, "If it's a kiss you want," Kable whispered low.

Simon was wide awake, his eyes growing wide as he caught the mischievous twinkle in the older man's eye as he moved. Simon swore he could feel is heart stop for that moment.


	7. Jellyfish

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

(A/N) Just so everyone knows, cause I don't think I mention it, but Simon is, for 'legal' reason, 18 in this story, so no confusion, keh?

Hot off the presses, be warned, there might be spelling errors but I've been so busy I felt bad for not updating sooner. Blarg! I will be going back through it and making corrections so don't worry my pretties! Hahaha, so enjoy....enjoy!!!

P.S. Comments make my world go round! :DDDD

* * *

Soft, firm, irreversibly ingrained into Simon's memory was how their touching of lips had his mind kicking awake in seconds. The kiss, the wonderful act, was all he expected it would be, so when he leaned forward an up into the kiss, craving for more, needing the physical connection, he was surprised when the hand under his chin didn't drop to push him away. Simon's hands gripped at Kable's open jacket, tugging and displaying the kind of desire he was craving. Simon moved his lips against Kable's tasting lunch and tasting the Slayer for what he was.

Kable, on the other hand, was a mess of conflicted emotions. Yes, he found the young man attractive, found him endearing and fresh. The other part of him saw the teenager as just his Player and that was all Simon should be. So when he felt the chocolate haired teen lean up into his light kiss he knew for a fact there was no turning back, he had taken the step he at first wasn't sure he would ever make. He felt Simon's hands on his coat and it was instinctive to let the dark haired teen draw closer, it was the growing and frantic need that was starting to grow in him that had his hands draw up and to tangle in Simon's hair, pulling him closer. It was all lips till Simon's amazingly soft lips parted and a tentative pink tongue was hesitating to take things further. Kable didn't need much prodding, he was aware of how the dance went, he knew the steps and merged their mouths in a of pure acceptance to what was happening.

Simon was sure he would faint in Kable's arms the moment their tongues started a delicously slicked melding of desire. Lightheaded and feeling like he was experiencing an out of body experience, Simon hoped to god he wasn't still asleep, for life was a cruel witch who played the most evil tricks upon man. But now, even when he should have woken up, he was still there, in the hallway, kissing the man he had listed for, for so long. The hands in his hair were divine, raking through his already messy locks that he thought he might pass out from the seemingly impossible situation.

There was a second in his mind though, pulling him away from his current focus to distract him, he was forgetting something. Oh yeah, he needed to breathe. Reluctantly tearing himself away Simon gasped aloud, eyes immediately locking with Kable's. It was done, it was all laid bare and Simon, for the life of him, didn't know what to do next.

Kable could see the teenager's shocked and satisfied state turn toward an uneasiness that could only be described as awkward, so, for the sake of saving them both an awkward conversation, he spine up.

"Will that do?" He asked, adding a smile at the end to prove he was okay with what had happened.

Relief flooded Simon's nerves and he relaxed, nodding slightly, "I'll accept that."

Kable chuckled, dragging his hands from the dark hair and setting them in his coat, feeling the weight of Simon's hands drop away. Simon gave a sheepish smile before digging in his own jacket and pulled the keys out. Letting the two of them in, Simon was more than relieved to be home. Somewhere familiar, his own territory per sé. Shutting the door he toed his shoes off and wandered to the back of the house, stopping momentarily to stare at his fish tank, the enormous fish swimming lazily. Sometime he envied them. Moving on, Simon entered his terminal room, sitting off to the side of one of the plush pillows were his purchases from the other day. Flopping down and rolling onto his stomach he dug into the bag, pulling out a thin box. Crumpling the bag he got to work on opening the box, the image of a clear keyboard was displayed on the front. He was growing tired of having to lift his arms for hours, moving web-pages and searching random shit. Pulling the protective covering off, Simon flipped over and splayed the translucent, floppy keyboard on his lap. Pressing his finger to the power button a small green light lit up and then an orange one next to it , indicating it was sending a signal out. Swiping his hand toward the 360 screen that surrounded him, he woke up the advanced computer and immediately a message popped up. It asked him if he wanted to connect the keyboard, obviously he answered yes and went about trying the item out, typing on a digital notepad. He tried not to jump when Kable suddenly walked through the fake wall, but it was hard when he wasn't used to other people in his home.

The older male sat down next to the Player and situated himself low in one of the orange and brown pillows, he didn't have much to do. Going out meant money, traveling meant money, he didn't feel like spending money, it was uselessly really. Though, he figured it was probably high time he start looking for an apartment, he wasn't going to freeload off his Player forever. He watched Simon pull something from another box and attach it to his pointer finger and go through the motions of syncing it with his computer. He peered over at the teenager's injured arm, wondering how life could change up so fast. From being plain old John to the world renouned Kable. It was familiar, it was what he knew and he felt like it was all that ever would be, he hoped he was wrong.

"Hey Simon," he whispered, the teenager's hand moved and he looked over his shoulder to the man.

"Yeah what?"

"Can I try something?"

"Uh sure," Simon looked the ex-Slayer, wondering what was up.

Kable, with all the effort of lifting a piece of paper, lifted himself with one arm, from his pillow and over onto Simon's, effectively pinning the dark haired teen into the mushy item. Their eyes locked and Simon hoped to high heaven Kable couldn't hear his heart pounding like a war drum. Kable watched the young man's face, any sign of resistance and he would stop, he needed to be sure, he knew a part of him wanted it badly, a very dark, primal part that was trying to get away from the more logical, sensible side of him. But nothing, no red flags popped up and he went for it, calm as the eye of a storm. He leaned down on his powerful arms, their bodies flattening together in a messy of clothes and technology. He kissed Simon, harder then he had the first time, knowing for a fact Simon was interested in just what could happen.

Simon was, to say in the least, a little surprised at Kable's forward actions, but he wasn't about to start complaining. He lifted his hands up to cup Kable's face, bring him closer and to ever so innocently press his hips up. He felt the subtle along Kable's jaw, smelled his signature scent and felt the heat of his body pour off him in waves of exquisite closeness. Kable was more then sure now that Simon had no doubts as to what Kable was feeling, to what he wanted. Though it was a matter of getting at it without the screens behind them wiggling and spazing as Simon's hands came up to run into Kable's hair, tugging and pulling him closer. Kable lifted his hips a moment, letting a gap between them open, just enough for him to fumble and then pull the translucent keyboard out and to the floor. Simon took the hint and untangled the electronic device from his hand and tossed it gently over the side if the pillow.

Their rhythm of kisses and brushing hips didn't stop, in fact, Simon was sure he felt more then what he had felt before in Kable's pants. Simon was vaguely aware of his arm and the dull throb that pulsed around the burn as it bumped constantly against Kable's body as he felt along the man's defined back and chest. He was more intent on the easy rhythm their hips had some how found, the warm body on top of his was definitely an active participant in the particular situation. Simon wasn't sure how far things would end up going, but he was less then sure about the..... details of it all. Sure, more then once he had stumbled upon some gay porn, yeah, he knew how to do it at face value, but... he wasn't confident in how good it might feel. He could feel Kable's hips grinding a little harder and his own actions becoming more frantic, he was beginning to feel that wonderful sensation building in his body. Though, it would have been nice to just lay there and grind, but Kable went a little further, showing Simon that what they were doing meant business. Simon felt one of Kable's hands easily undo his pants and then he felt it. Kable's hot, rough hand found its way into his boxers and stroked deliciously over his cock, causing the young man to groan and Simon wasn't sure how it could feel so different from when he did it.

He didn't have an extravagant history of girlfriends, most didn't last long enough for him to stick his dick in before they were tossed aside. It was especially so when he started rising in fame, he just couldn't trust them. Even before his name was known in just about every household, he knew how catty girls could be from watching his sister mess around, going from boy to boy when it tickled her fancy. But Kable... Kable was different. The man was like his shadow, or visa versa, he felt a connection that ran deeper then Player and Slayer. No he was more then just a controller of a Slayer, he was something so much more. There wasn't a real way to describe it, but his heart ached and yearned when Kable wasn't around and it filled with a sense of completeness when the man smiled at him. He didn't know if Kable felt it, the intense loneliness that attacked his heart and left him drifting. But he knew Kable felt something, some kind of feeling that pushed and prodded him to where they were now.

Simon moaned into Kable's mouth before the man kissed him hard, attacking his mouth with a warm slick tongue. The hand at his crotch was working it's magic and bringing him closer to euphoric release. The screens above them dissolved into swimming jellyfish from lack of interaction. The room darkened at yet the exotic sea creatures cast an eerie glow upon the intimate couple. Simon almost couldn't believe it was happening, but here he was, finally in the arms and hands of the one man he truly trusted and, if he listened to his heart, truly loved. The hand on his erection teased his swollen shaft and he gasped when the man squeezed and moved. Simon's hips were trying to move in rhythm, his mind could barely create coherent thoughts as Kable gave him just what he wanted.

Kable was more then enthralled by the sight below him. Simon's face was aglow with the pale blue of the jellyfish. His face formed to a look of pleasure and his mouth spoke the truth of it. Kable wasn't put off by give Simon a hand job, in fact, it was almost like doing it for himself, just demonstrating it on another male. But it was more then a demonstration though, he wanted Simon to feel amazing, to feel loved and he wanted that deep in his heart. Though his heart was pounding in his ears, it couldn't be overpowered by Simon's moans though, the low and beautiful tone was to him, and to his surprise, more of a turn on and he wanted to hear it more and more. His hand moved and pumped and he felt the pre-come slip his hand and slick Simon's shaft, making the motion easier to go faster and faster. He was hard himself, but for now, he would save his needs for another time, now, now it was about Simon. He knew Simon was close when the dark haired teen's hips didn't quite match his strokes, and Simon's voice was breathy and ready to scream.

Squeezing and twisting slightly he could feel the orgasm suddenly rip through his body, Simon choked and moaned and keener at the same time, the hand that was on his shoulder gripped tightly. Teasing the tip he milked Simon of his precious seed, the hot and sticky liquid filled his hand and he was neither disgusted or repulsed by it. A few short strokes and Simon was gasping and moaning weakly as the wonderful event left him finally. The teen was limp in the pillow, breathing hard and gripping Kable's shoulder to anchor himself from cloud nine. Kable could only smile a little when Simon opened his eyes to look up at him, the baby blues were dark and entranced by what had just happened. Leaning down on one arm he kissed Simon gently, the male's efforts to kiss back with gusto was sapped from his tired body.

"How was that for an experiment?" Kable chuckled low.

Simon stared up at, the hint of a smile on his lips, " Kable, that was..... amazing. I-I don't know what to say."

Kable smirked, "You don't have to say anything, just rest."

Simon chuckled, breathing and exhaling deeply. Kable sat back on his knees before getting up from the squishy pillow. Simon immediately felt the absence of body heat and whined when the cold air touched his sensitive cock. He shuddered and tensed a little as he sat up in the pillow. The man disappeared and the teenager exhaled in such a matter to inform he was satisfied. Though, in a split second the screens around him dissolved like sugar in water and a girl's face popped onto the screen.

"Simon where.....oh... oh my, look at you!" she purred and Simon felt a flush come rushing into his cheeks.

Pulling his knees up he scowled up at the blonde haired girl as he tucked himself away. "What do you want Stikkimuffin?"

She watched him a moment longer, her eyes dark and lustful, "Heard you were going to an interview tomorrow."

"Yeah so what?" he practically growled.

The girl smirked and leaned toward the camera, "I think," her tongue came out to lick along her lips, " mention me. You know, how I've stuck with you through this and how I like you, not Kable and-"

"You're kidding right?" he asked, scoffing a little, annoyed.

"No," her eyebrows scrunched together, " I've been loyal to you Simon, and only you!" she brushed back her hair from her shoulders and pouted a little.

Shaking his head Simon ignored the wet feeling as he sat on the pillow, "I don't believe you and I don't even know if she'll ask me about girls on the Internet or whatever."

Stikkimuffin whined and bounced a little, her breasts jiggling, he knew what she was doing. "Well just slip me in the conversation or something, come on, they'll love to hear about me!"

"You might want to take a shower after-" Kable's strong voice started outside of the fake wall and ended as he stood on the inside, staring up at the girl.

Stikkimuffin glared his way, "What in the world. Kable!? Why the hell are you at Simon's house?" She just about screeched, annoyed he had interrupted their conversation.

"I'm crashing here for now, why?" He asked, arms crossing over his strong chest and Simon was practically hard again at hearing his rough voice.

"Leave him be," Simon commented looking to Stikkimuffin, " I'll see what I can do but I'm not making any promises."

Stikkimuffin narrowed her eyes, glaring at Kable before looking to Simon, "Thank you darling, I'll talk to you _later_."

She gave him an over the top kiss blown to the camera before exiting from the chat window. The window wisked away and Simon groaned. "You must still be the pimp of the internet sluts," Kable commented, leaning against the door frame.

He looked to the man, his eyes slow to look him over before up to his eyes, there was an amused tinge to them, "Yeah well, when you're as famous as me, I have to beat them off with a stick."

Kable chuckled, "Did you forget what we used to be?"

The hint of their recent past made Simon falter a bit, he hadn't thought about touching on the subject, "What we used to be was.....," he wet his lips, " it was more then intense-" he trailed off, looking away.

The dark haired man smiled gently, "Go take a shower and we'll talk afterwards," was Kable's nonchalant answer.

Simon smiled to himself, chuckling a little before finally pulling himself up off the pillow. "Yeah that sounds good to me."

Ghosting past the man, their shoulders barely touching, Simon wondered when things had gotten to serious. From the seriousness of a battle, of trusting Kable with their futures and letting him lose and now, the seriousness of giving himself up to the one man that had taken hold of his heart and locked in a cage of love he wasn't sure he wanted to escape from.


	8. Hoping

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

(A/N) Last chapter? Maybe? I don't know kind of feels like it is to mee. Maybe you guys think otherwise? Let me know? I'll try to come up with another chapter but for now I think its finished :) enjoy peeps!

* * *

Simon didn't know how long he had spent in the shower, letting the water cleanse his body. He didn't want to forget Kable's touch, but how could he? Simon got chills every time he thought about the rough hands trailing along his skin. The overwhelming orgasm he experienced by the hand of the one person he felt he was in love with. Simon turned the shower off, pulling the curtain away he grabbed the towel of the rack. The mirror had steamed over and quietly he walked over, using the dry towel to wipe the water away. Swiping a hand over the steam, he looked at himself in the murky reflection, wondering if he could have believed years ago that his life would head in this direction. He wondered if he could have even believed his tastes would change so dramatically.

Kable was sitting on the couch quietly, enjoying a cup of heated up tea and the last time he looked at the clock, it was around 4:20. He rested calmly, feet up and crossed on the coffee table as he waited for Simon. There was no prepared speech he was eager to read off of, no, just whatever came to his head so he could clarify on it with Simon. The running water stopped and it was a few more minutes before Simon came out, towel around his shoulders, his messy hair wet and stringy around his face. The young man came over quietly, taking a seat on the chair that sat diagonally from the couch. He crossed his legs and started drying his hair with swift ruffling of the towel over his head.

"So, what are we talking about?" Simon asked from under his towel.

Kable smirked a little, "Well, just clearing some stuff up I guess."

Simon peaked at him from under the towel, "Like what?"

Kable waited a few heartbeats, watching the dark haired teen mess with his hair before finally looking over at him. Simon raised a questioning eyebrow, lowering his towel.

"I want to know what you think of us right now."

A jumble of thoughts tried to pour their way through Simon's mouth, but none came out from the closed lips. Tawny eyes didn't move from Kable's strong face, watching, as if looking for clues. There were no indications going either way from Kable, so Simon just let it spill out.

"I think we could be more then a quick make out and a hand-job. Or should I say... I want more. I don't know if your intentions are true, but I know mine are."

Kable watched Simon with silent, calculating eyes. He had been right, Simon was fishing for more and Kable found himself ready to try it out. Taking a sip of hot tea, he let the liquid slide down his throat before finally replying.

"By more, you're saying a relationship?" Simon nodded, "Have you had other relationships with men?"

Simon felt his voice choke in his throat. Now the truth was going to come out, he hadn't thought about it much. "No I haven't."

Kable inwardly cringed, well, they were both going to experience something totally new then it seemed, "Well that's a relief, neither have I," Kable chuckled. He hoped the lightness of his comment would give Simon notion that things would be okay with their inexperience.

A smile edged at Simon's lips, it finally broke as he spoke, "So I guess it's up to us to explore all this new stuff then, huh?"

Kable looked to his steaming tea, smiling, "Yeah, just you and me again."

Simon stared at the distant man, thinking of the meaning of the words. It would be them again and hopefully Simon wouldn't lose his Slayer again, he hoped not at least. Running a hand through his hair he shook it out and raked it I'm a useless attempt to comb it. Using both hands he tried to flatten the flyaway strands before giving up and just sitting back in the chair. He noticed Kable had been watching him and gave a sheepish smile. The man chuckled, taking a sip of his tea before speaking.

"Nervous for tomorrow?

He opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about before realizing where the topic had gone, " Uh, kind of I guess."

"The great Gina Parker gets to talk to you and millions of people are going to be watching to see what comes out of your mouth."

Simon grimaced, brushing at invisible dust on his shorts, contemplating his reply, "I just know she's going to bring you up."

"So?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

Kable raised am eyebrow, what was there to say? He had disappeared, gotten in touch with the male after killing a man worth millions, divorced his wife and fallen in love with the kid. That about summed it up for him, but how would the world take that kind of news?

"Well, supposing they have someone following us, and I'm sure they do, you can tell them the story why I'm here."

"Are you sure about that? What about us?"

That's where it got complicated. Kable could tell Simon was nervous about letting that kind of news go so easily. "You don't have to tell the world if you don't want to."

Simon looked away from the sincere face of his partner, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair and his chin on his knuckles, it was definitely a juicy subject. To the right muckraker, it was pure gold, ready to be twisted and turned into a dirty news. Exhaling loudly, Simon grunted in annoyance.

"I think it's best we just keep it quiet for awhile."

Kable smiled, "Alright, we'll keep it to ourselves."

Simon let his eyes slide over to Kable slowly, "So what should we do with this tantalizing information?"

"Well, we could do nothing, or we could go ahead and explore some of the newer aspects of what it means to be a man."

Simon swore Kable was purring as he spoke, the husky one sent shivers up and down his spine, and they only increased when the ex-slayer stood up and motioned for Simon to follow.

They ended up in Simon's terminal room, stretched out on the floor, atmospheric lights turned low and watching a somewhat provocative movie. Well, that might have been an understatement, Simon was thoroughly glad it was dark, for he was blushing deeply. The two men on the screen were partaking in something Simon knew he himself wanted to try with Kable. Speaking of Kable, the man was laying quietly, arm behind his head, the other resting between them on the floor. They hadn't said much except for a few words on what to search for through the many porn sights Simon had guiltily saved in his bookmarks, finding one that catered to both the hetero and homosexual tastes. After agreeing on a video they laid back and took their own individual notes. Simon wasn't sure whether he was more embarrassed to be watching the porn, or that he was watching it with Kable.

Slowly he slid his hand over to weave his fingers through Kable's. The warm hand tightened and Simon felt himself tense when Kable used his toned muscles to basically pounce over the young man. The chocolate haired male would have asked if that was Kable or the movie growling in a pleased and possessive manor. Simon didn't feel afraid under the ex-slayer's bulk of muscles, bur he felt all the more inferior to the kind of power Kable had stored up in just one arm. Kable's haloed figure leaned down and kissed Simon on the lips. Warm hands came exploring again and in even bolder movements, already tugging at his pants. Simon was already hard and eager, kissing hungrily at Kable's mouth, he helped the undressing along, wriggling out of his clothes.

"You should let me try too," Simon whispered shakily.

Kable kissed down to his chin and spoke back, "Really? I'm not going to force."

Simon nodded, "Yeah."

Kable kissed him a couple more times before moving and lay on his back and unbutton his jeans. Simon took a second to catch his breath, only to have it taken away again as he saw Kable pull his erection out. The flickering images above sent odd shadows and lights across it, making it look slick, thick and inviting.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Kable said propping himself on an elbow.

"No it's fine, don't worry."

Simon crawled over, trying to do his best impression of a sexy feline, which ended up looking more like a waddling dog for his pants were around his thighs. Hiding his embarrassment he kept his focus on the  
hard appendage in front of him and just what he was going to do with it. Scenes from porn he had seem flashed into his head, a montage of girls devouring cocks and deep throat them. He hovered barely an inch above Kable's cock and tentatively licked along the head. Kable rumbled low in his chest with approval and Simon jumped into the deep end. Placing a hand at the base he ventured further to take the head into his mouth, tasting the saltiness of his skin, coursing with blood and desire. Remembering and calculating, Simon tried his best to not seem like a total screw up on his first time giving head, the encouraging moans and soft sighs from Kable were all the boost he needed to keep going and finish the man off. He head Kable warn he was about to cum and Simon ignored it, sucking the head as best he could he hear Kable groan loud and his cock twitch with orgasm. Hot seed came spilling out in ropes and Simon swallowed as eat he could, he tried not to gag at the first time tasting cum, swallowing as quickly as the Kable came till the man was done.

"S-Simon," Kable moaned, tugging the male over by the arm.

Simon was pulled into a kiss as Kable laid back, sighing in pleasure. Simon looked down at his partner, covered in shadows and content written on his face. Hands rolled through his short hair and Kable pulled him back down for a kiss. Simon guessed it had gone over well for Kable didn't seem to be complaining.

"Good job," Kable hummed.

Simon chuckled, "I hope so, that was my first one."

Kable laughed and shook his head, "Ooh what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Something good I hope."

"Well, believe me, I'm deffinatly going to work for it."

Simon smiled, "Yeah, me too."


End file.
